Dual Personality
by TrueDesires
Summary: How will Lavi and Deak do staying in one body while trying to catch Kanda's attention. Warnings YAOI! Boy x Boy, Slash, Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**xXx Summary xXx  
**How will Lavi and Deak do staying in one body while trying to catch Kanda's attention? Warnings YAOI! Boy x Boy, Slash, Smut later on.

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Been wanting to write a Lavi/Kanda fanfiction in a while ^^, but never found the time to. Hopefully everyone would enjoy this even though it's just an idea that just popped into my head in the middle of maths class so please R&R! x3 (Its really appreciated XD)

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own D-Gray Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**Chapter 1 **

**-Inside Lavi's Mind-**

"DEAK WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"I was bored…"

"But didn't you promise to let me stay as Lavi until we finished recording this war as history?"

"Buh… watching you crush on a _lotus-phobiac_ for like since you started our new job here in the Black Order is seriously annoying and boring. Also, don't you remember us Bookmen don't have a heart nor do we need one. Humans are just Ink on Paper to us."

"Wwwhat! Who said I had a crush on Bakanda…"

"Umm, did your brain stop turning? Lavi and Deak are as two and as one, we see deeper than anyone else into each other's hearts. Pssh!"

"I can't help it that I fell for him. I mean wait…

…we are as one…doesn't that mean you like him as well?" said Lavi, ending with awkward silence. As Deak looked away blushing and Lavi gaped at him like a fish out of water.

**-Events from earlier on in the Day-**

Spotting Kanda in a dark corridor inside of Black Order, Lavi waltzed up to Kanda with a huge smile on his face. All optimistic, wondering what his day with Kanda today would be like.

"Yuu, wait for me!"

"Tch, don't call me that." muttered Kanda, as he increased the pace of his walking.

"Hey, what's that for! Grrr… Ozuchi Kozuchi Extend!"

Riding on his hammer, Lavi caught up to Kanda's super-fast walking pace…but nothing ever goes right for Lavi and all for a sudden Kanda came to a halt and Ozuchi Kozuchi kept extending and with a fast reaction Lavi shouted, "Kanda watch OUT!"

Out of reflex Kanda turned around to see what mischief Lavi was up to, only to have a rabbit smash into him and end up in an awkward position. Kanda sprawled over Lavi, still not quite recovered from the shock of the impact. In an attempt to lift himself, Kanda came to a full face-off with Lavi, and in Lavi's mind was just "Get out of the situation, this isn't a good idea!"

Without warning, Lavi's arms wrapped around Kanda's neck pulling him closer and closer. Surprisingly, Kanda did not push back or even attempt to get away from this situation. Lavi was trying to stop his own arms but he didn't have any control over them all he could do was lay there in mental horror as Kanda's got so close to his. He had no control over his body and somewhere deep down he knew it was Deak's doing…

Without needing to pull Kanda down any further Deak controlled Lavi's body as he lifted his head with his lips meeting Kanda's. It was a slow and passionate one and only this time Lavi was able to control his own body. The atmosphere was too tense and passionate with the two guys on the floor kissing so passionately like lovers with so much longing.

When Kanda finally broke the kiss because both of them needed to breathe, Lavi realised what just happened and raced to his room without another word. Kanda, on the other hand, wondered if it was something he'd done wrong…but Lavi seemed to really enjoy the kiss.

**-Kanda's Room- **

Kanda paced around restlessly, wondering what was wrong with Lavi. Kanda couldn't think of anything he had done wrong in the kiss, things were getting really frustrating. Kanda was probably just over-thinking, even if a faint tingle stilled lingered on his lips.

Finally settling down to meditate, Kanda started to think over past events.

It had just been a normal day walking back from breakfast in the dining room, until he heard the voice of the stupid rabbit. When Lavi called him by his first name, it really got on Kanda's nerves so he increased his pace. It had been a good morning and Kanda really didn't want it to be wrecked by Lavi. Well, the crash did hurt a bit but it wasn't anything serious. And it was Lavi's fault in the first place.

"Well… Lavi did pull me down first…I mean it wasn't like I was the one who pounced on the Baka Usagi. When did Lavi get brave enough to pull me down for a kiss in the corridor…? Could it be he was controlled by an Akuma? But that's quite unlikely in the headquarters, unless it was a Noah…? Dammit, that must've been the case…God I even kissed him back."

With a growl Kanda shook away his thoughts and the faint blush that had settled on his cheeks as he continued to meditate.

**-Evening-**

As usual, everyone settled in the dining room with laughter and talk. Kanda this time chose to sit at a table where he thought he would at least be able to get away from the noise. Sadly, this never happened when Allen joined him, followed by Lenalee and Lavi.

Kanda, eating his usual Japanese set, ignored the extra people that had just sat down at the table. He hoped no one would bother him, but he sneaked a few glances at Lavi which set him blushing like mad. He realised that Lavi has been staring at him the whole time with a weird look on his face. At that moment, Kanda knew he had done the wrong thing to Lavi. Even though deep inside, he really wanted Lavi to like him back, he knew that that was a really hard thing for a Bookman to do. Kanda just sat there staring at his soba not knowing what to do, while the atmosphere died down.

"Things are kind of getting a _tiny_ bit awkward here…Okay, maybe a lot more than awkward. Also, why on earth is Kanda blushing? It's giving me goose bumps," thought Allen.

It was then that Kanda couldn't stand it anymore; he stood up to leave. He deeply regretted his actions that morning because now they couldn't even be friends anymore. Lavi watched as Kanda walked off in the direction of his room, and without realising, he got up and followed Kanda. They both walked into the hallway, away from the people packed into the dining hall. Lavi just followed Kanda, wondering where Kanda was walking off to.

They turned a corner and Lavi couldn't see Kanda anywhere. He gave up with a sigh and started to walk back to his room in the hope of meeting Kanda on his way back. As soon as he turned the corner he ran into someone's chest and for some reason that person's hands closed around Lavi. In shock, Lavi looked up to see Kanda looking down and tightened his grip around Lavi.

"I think I love you." Kanda whispered those words fiercely into Lavi's ears. While Lavi turned beet-red in Kanda's grasp he shyly whispered, "So do I…"

**xXx A/N xXx **

Finally finished my first yaoi chapter for Lavi x Kanda. Hope you guys like it. Also I'd like to give thanks to my friend Princess of Whatever for editing all my fan fictions. xD Plz R&R~

Please subscribe xD


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx Summary xXx  
**How will Lavi and Deak do staying in one body while trying to catch Kanda's attention. Warnings YAOI! Boy x Boy, Slash, Smut later on.

**xXx A/N xXx  
**This is my second chapter for my story xD. Hopefully I will get some more reviews for it. Also sorry for taking so long had a lot of things to do recently. ^^

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own -Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**Chapter 2**

**-The Next Day-**

"Oh my god, I think I was dreaming last night." thought Lavi, but he was proved wrong when he opened his eyes to find himself resting his head on Kanda's arm, seeing Kanda sleeping soundly next to him. Lavi realised that last night's dream was actually reality and that Kanda had really confessed to him and he had accepted.

He realised that he had passed out in the middle of the hallway from all the stress that formed yesterday morning. So that explained that Kanda carried Lavi into his room. Lavi rested again, feeling the nice and warm Kanda's body was, everything was so perfect that it was hard to believe it was reality.

"Oi, can I have my turn yet or are you just gonna lie there?"

Lavi perked up, realising that Deak wanted to take over the body again.

"Oh, please no—!" But it was too late; Deak had already taken over the body since Lavi's consciousness wasn't as strong as Deak's.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid, I just wanted to have some fun that's all," said Deak.

After hearing that, all Lavi could do was watch while Deak took control of his body. Deak squirmed out of Kanda's hug and rolled Kanda softly on to his back, spending one second to take in the marvellous look of Kanda's well toned body. Deak shuffled back into the blankets ducking down under until he reached Kanda's pants.

He softly touched the dark blue silk boxers and checked if Kanda had any morning wood. Without any signs showing that Kanda had morning wood, Deak decided he'd get it up himself. He softly kneaded the lifeless lump until he felt it getting a bit harder. He kept going at it until heard Kanda's breathing go uneven. He looked up to check if Kanda had woken up but he seemed to be in a deep sleep and now Kanda Jnr was fully up and hard.

"Deak, I know what you're thinking…but I beg you please don't. Our relationship's just had a new start," pleaded Lavi.

But totally ignoring Lavi, Deak pulled Kanda's boxer's off watching Kanda Jnr bob around happily and it was already starting to get quite wet. Deak gave the tip a prod and started to rub on it with two fingers then he brought his other hand and started to run it along Kanda's full length. Deak watched Kanda Jnr erect to full length and he himself started to get impatient.

"Lavi, I wonder how this huge thing is going to fit up your ass later on," laughed Deak inside his mind.

Lavi could only watch the image in front on him and felt his own pants tighten around the lower area. Deak blew a breath of hot air over Kanda's cock and started nibbling and licking the tip tasting the pre-cum. Deak engulfed Kanda's cock with his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. He started flicking his tongue at Kanda's slit and made little moans sending vibrations along Kanda's cock.

It wasn't long until Kanda woke up; all the sensations had woken him up from his deep sleep. The sight of Lavi giving him a blow job first thing in the morning without a shirt on blew his mind away and he came without warning. Deak wasn't ready for it so most of the cum actually shot up over his face and he looked up finding Kanda staring right back at him with eyes wide open.

**-Inside Lavi's Mind-**

"Oops, looks like the princess is awake now" chuckled Deak sheepishly.

"_See!_ I told you this would cause a lot of trouble, but when do you _ever_ listen to me?" shouted Lavi at Deak.

"Well, it's your turn to clean up the mess then," laughed Deak as he returned the body's control to Lavi.

**-Back to Reality- **

Lavi just laid there shocked with Kanda staring back at him, he felt the awkwardness growing. It wasn't until he realised that his head was covered in Kanda's essence. His own cock started to ache and the sight of Lavi turned on with covered in Kanda's own essence turned Kanda hard straight away. This time Kanda took the lead, he sat up and pulled Lavi onto his lap and lay back down.

Lavi was confused at this move, he started to wonder what Kanda was doing. Just sitting there with a bulge in his boxers was very uncomfortable, he hoped that Kanda wouldn't realise. While Lavi was still thinking Kanda took lead and pulled Lavi's pants off. Kanda started so knead Lavi's hard erection which was already dripping wet with pre-cum.

Lavi watched as Kanda's hand slipped into his boxers and started to jerk Lavi off. The new contact with Kanda's hand made Lavi's breath hitch and he shivered with pleasure. "Aah, more Kanda. Please stop playing with it…"gasped Lavi.

Kanda picked up pace wanting to see Lavi's erotic face when he came, he bent over and started sucking Lavi off. It seemed that Lavi was so lost in pleasure he had toppled onto Kanda with only his ass up high. Kanda himself smirked at the thought of this and started to suck even harder. Only with a pant that sounded like "Kaanda" Lavi came in Kanda's mouth. Kanda gulped down all of Lavi's essence, only wasting one drop letting it fall down the side of his mouth.

Lavi just lay there twitching with pleasure and hypersensitivity. Lavi sat up, turned around, and just toppled back down onto Kanda; the stress, pleasure and activity over the past two days just really drained the energy out of him. Kanda just decided that they would have a bit more rest and have a late breakfast today, since it was quite early in the morning.

**-Midday-**

Lavi woke up at the slight shifting of the warmth beneath him. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes and he heard Kanda whisper "Sorry if I woke you…I wanted to let you rest a bit more." Hearing the sweet apology, Lavi just smiled and pressed his lips against Kanda's. Lavi couldn't have felt any more contented for the moment.

**xXx A/N xXx**

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. ^^ please review it's really much appreciated. Also, I do have a question…would heartbreak affect someone's writing? Example: turning it into depression and angst…


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx Summary xXx  
**How will Lavi and Deak do staying in one body while trying to catch Kanda's attention? Warnings YAOI! Boy x Boy, Slash, Smut later on.

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Teehee~ Updated~ Hope not too much of fail grammar. :D Some ideas I got during survival camp. :L

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own -Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**Chapter 3**

**- Midday –**

"Lavi, wake up," whispered Kanda, "Let's go get something to eat."

Hearing Kanda, Lavi rolled away to the side of the bed. Kanda sat up and got off the bed to get a change of clothes and a short shower while Lavi stayed there in a daze a bit longer. Lavi took a look out the window and the sun was already high in the sky. It seemed to be a nice sunny day; this brought a small smile to Lavi's face. Lavi heard the water turn on in the bathroom and this prompted him to take a shower as well, since he also had quite a mess on his lower body.

Lavi got off the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, opening the door without Kanda realising anything. He walked in and moved towards the shower where Kanda was still standing, washing himself.

"Yuu…" Lavi called out, not wanting to startle Kanda.

"Yea, Lavi, you need something?" answered Kanda quite softly over the sound of running water.

"I'll take a shower after you," replied Lavi.

"Nah, just come in," invited Kanda.

With that said, Lavi stepped into the shower. It was fine, although a bit embarrassing seeing Kanda naked in sunlight. It was very awkward for the both of them; personally, Kanda was thinking…if he could go that far yesterday, would he be able to go all the way today?

**- Lavi's Room -**

"Wow, Kanda sure is the dominate one. Lavi, seems like you're going to end up as the uke like always," Deak said mockingly as Lavi got back to his own room.

"_Ahem!_ Deak, who's fault do you think it is, huh? Who was the one who made a scene and ran away and left me to deal with his mess?" Lavi frowned at Deak.

Deak sat down and ruffled his hair, trying to think of an excuse; but it was the truth that he'd made the mess and left Lavi to deal with it. This time Deak couldn't worm his way out and he knew that Lavi was smirking inside in victory over this small conversation. They both sat in silence as it was quite obvious both had lost all reasoning yesterday because of Kanda, and neither wanted to bring up what had happened.

Knock Knock. "Lavi, may I come in? It's Allen," called out Walker.

Standing up and walking over, Lavi opened the door as Allen stood there with Timcanpy resting on his shoulders. He stood aside for Allen to walk in, while Deak just sat there silently since no one other than Lavi could see him. Or that's what he thought. It wasn't known to Lavi and Deak, but Allen was able to see Deak…well, with his left eye, that is. Allen's left eye allowed him to see all kinds of supernatural things, and being the Fourteenth, Allen had unique powers.

Allen had noticed Deak following Lavi when he'd first entered the Order but he hadn't said anything since no one else seemed to be able to see Deak. Allen even tried discussing the matter with Timcanpy, since Allen found something more interesting about Deak rather than the usual Lavi. Allen would usually watch Deak prowl around the Order, sometimes just wandering around aimlessly. Sometimes it looked like Deak just _wanted_ someone to notice him.

Allen decided to sit on Lavi's bed right in front of Deak, who was leaning on Lavi's cupboard looking bored. Lavi obviously thought that Allen wouldn't know that Deak was there and started a normal conversation.

"So, Allen, what brings you here?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Ahaha, nothing much, just dropping by to see how you're doing," replied Allen meaningfully, sending shivers down Deak's back. Lavi wondered why Allen would be staring straight at Deak, he shouldn't be able to see him, right? The whole room went into silence, as Lavi cautiously walked over to Allen and asked "Allen, can you see him?"

Allen hadn't expected Lavi to be so straight forward with the question and answered, "Yes, I can. Ever since I first came to the order, but why can't others see him?"

"Well you see he's…inanimate, in a sense; he's just a part of my mind…my consciousness is also a part of me. We are closely linked together, so he only exists to me…I don't know why you can see him." replied Lavi.

AS Lavi finished talking, Deak walked over to Allen and sat down beside him, with a small blush forming on Deak's face. Since this was the first time someone could see him, let alone hear him, it was quite shocking for him. Deak felt uneasy for the first time, he didn't know what to say to Allen.

He just sat there looking at his feet and fidgeting around, hoping there would be someone who would break the awkward silence. Allen sat there as well, watching Deak fidget around and wondering if he would be able to use the powers of the Ark to make Deak solid. Deak was supposed to be just an illusionary character that only Allen and Lavi could see.

Allen decided to lean over, imagining that Deak was real, and touched Deak's cheek. Deak jolted in surprise. This was the first time anyone has touched him in this form and not when he'd possessed Lavi's body. Lavi watched in silence as Allen cupped Deak's cheek as Deak turned his head to face Allen. The warmth from Allen's hand had heated Deak's face so much that Deak was at this point blushing madly. Allen was also surprised when he'd actually felt something solid when he'd leaned in to touch Deak. He just didn't expect Deak to react so much, inside Allen was glad that he had been the only other one able to see and touch Deak.

**- Deak's POV -**

Everything in my mind went blank. Allen's hand was just too warm. The touch was so comforting and I wanted it to continue but this was a bad scenario. I knew there was only one option and that as to just run from the scene.

I got up, ran through the door and kept running, not caring where I went. I got too tired and stopped, realising I was at a place I've never seen before.

It seemed like the place I was at was a lot less occupied than the area's I usually hung around. The corridor was so quiet and there didn't seem to be another living soul within short distance. There was a large door which I glided through, wondering where I would really end up. It was quite bright on the other side, unlike the gloomy hallway, and the afternoon sun shone in through the glass windows. I'd ended up in the dojo; no wonder I hadn't known where I was. I never went anywhere close to the dojo, I preferred being in the library most of the time or wandering aimlessly around headquarters.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a figure sitting in the middle of the Dojo, illuminated in the sunlight. I walked a bit closer, realising that Kanda was sitting there; he must've been doing his usual routine of meditation. It felt comforting to be somewhere with Kanda present. My emotions have changed dramatically since I entered the Dojo. From the flustered feeling that Allen gave me, it's completely turned into a warm and calm feeling. I felt at ease as I sat there beside Kanda in the sun-bathed Dojo.

**xXx A/N xXx**

Finally finished the chapter~ Okay there it might look like I've written really less but I worked hard to get this done between school and work. ." Also thought that this was a good place to put a end to this chapter. Hopefully I get more progress done in the plot for next chapter. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**xXx Summary xXx  
**How will Lavi and Deak do staying in one body while trying to catch Kanda's attention? Warnings: YAOI! Boy x Boy, Slash, Smut later on.

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Teehee~ Trying hard to finish my new chapter ^^

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own -Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**Chapter 4**

**- Deak's POV -**

I wondered about my own existence, did I really need to be with Lavi? When we were younger I used to take all the pain for Lavi but now what am I here for? It's obvious that he has friends who are strong enough to support him so… will I disappear soon? Somehow I just have to accept this fate, that Lavi no longer needed me. Now he has Kanda and I'm sure Kanda would look after Lavi. I looked up at Kanda who just sat there mediating. He seemed sincere enough and very capable. Lucky for Lavi this time, I really have to admit defeat.

After deciding on that, I walked around the hallways just like a ghost haunting the place. No one could see me and even if they could see that shimmer of light, no one bothered to stop and have a look. Everyone had their own lives and missions to get on with… No one had time for me to be messing around. Maybe it's time I had a rest. Even if I disappeared no one would realise. With this in mind, I trudged off to the library and climbed to my favourite place. I loved how it was so quiet in the library and resting on top of the highest book shelf was one of my favourite pastimes. I had a pillow and blanket up there just for the comfort. I even dusted my spot every so often so it wouldn't get too dusty…

This time I just lay there, wishing to god that if no one really needed me would he just let me rest in peace and never wake up again.

**- Lavi's Room- **

Lavi and Allen sat there in surprise after Deak barged out of the room. They didn't know what to do, though Lavi had an idea that something interesting might be up.

"Is it me?" questioned Allen at Lavi.

"I think he's just a bit shocked. Well, to tell the truth, Allen, I'm glad you came today." Lavi smiled genuinely at Allen.

"Well, I don't know. At first I just saw him but somehow I started to look forward to seeing him around the order…" blushed Allen.

"Then I think you should try finding him in the library. You'll find him on top of the highest book shelf at the far end of the library, he's probably resting there," suggested Lavi.

**- Library -**

After Allen had chatted with Lavi, he didn't really know how to face Deak. He really didn't expect things to turn out like this after the conversation. Allen went to the dining hall first to get a mocha. He sat there holding the cup in his hands, thinking deeply over the things that happened. The mocha was light and sweet, letting out a hint of aroma from the coffee inside. It took a while for Allen to realise that he actually had feelings for Deak deep inside his heart; he only realised after downing the mocha while thinking about Deak.

Allen gathered his courage and walked to the library. He decided he was going to tell Deak how he really felt about him. So Allen followed Lavi's instructions and made his way to the far end of the ancient library that contained most of the order's books and information sources. Although it wasn't easy to spot in the library, since Allen was so small and there were bookshelves towering over him, Allen didn't give up.

When Allen finally reached the book shelf, Deak had already sensed someone coming along, but assumed it was most likely Lavi. So when that person finally reached the top of the shelf and near him, he casually pulled that person down and kissed them without opening his eyes. Deak was thinking "so Lavi does still need me", but what surprised Deak was that the person started kissing back. This startled Deak as he opened his eyes wide to see Allen leaning over, still kissing, since Deak still had Allen pulled down. From Deak's view at the time, Allen had the cutest blush on his face ever. This scene somehow unlocked something inside Deak and started his heart beating fast…

"Uh sorry, thought you were Lavi," stuttered Deak not looking at Allen in the eye.

"It's okay," blushed Allen looking the other way.

They both sat there on top of the book shelf in silence for a while. Both not knowing what to do next, Allen had prepared to confess to Deak but he had not been prepared for this to happen.

"Deak, I know this may sound crazy but I think I love you…" stammered Allen while going red.

This time Deak had thought about it and just answered "Yeah, that's all fine with me guess I might have a thing for you too."

Deak shifted a bit closer to Allen and lifted his head, taking a closer look at Allen's blushing face.

"Now that I take a closer look you do look quite cute and ravishable," smirked Deak while leaning in for another kiss.

An electric charge shot through Deak and for some reason he felt different. He felt heavier, more weighed down by the gravity of earth. Allen didn't notice, Deak still looked the same to him. But he had changed. It wasn't until they walked down the hallway that Deak realised people turned back at him, watching his arms around Allen as they walked back to Lavi's room. Rumours quickly spread that Lavi had a thing for Allen and that they were a new item.

**- Dining Hall -**

Kanda sat in the dining hall sipping his green tea after spending a long time mediating. It was part of Kanda's daily routine or so it seemed to be. He sat there on the seat at a table quietly sipping his tea, the bitterness soothed Kanda's mind. His silence was broken when Lenalee and Miranda walked past giggling about how Lavi was together with Allen.

This conversation did not go unnoticed by Kanda; it quickly brought Kanda into doubt even though he wanted to trust Lavi. Deep down inside he still wished that the rumours weren't true, in fact it bothered Kanda a lot even if the rumours weren't true. Kanda couldn't take anymore of this idea the fact that Lavi would be with Allen so he decided to just go ask Lavi straight in the face.

When Kanda entered the room there happened to be two Lavi's sitting on the bed and Allen leaning on the wall beside them. It all seemed very confusing to see two of the same person who were split images and they both wore the same clothes.

"What's going on?" Kanda questioned the lot who hadn't noticed him

"Well, Allen passed on some of his soul to me and now I'm visible," stated Deak.

"Kanda, so you see this is how it is," smiled Lavi who still couldn't really believe what just happened.

"Oh, so you mean he's been around all this time and you've never told me about it before Lavi?" asked Kanda who really didn't like the fact that Lavi would keep things from him and so Kanda half-stormed out and went to his own room leaving the three behind.

"Deak, since you can't really fit in the room with Lavi why don't you borrow some of Lavi's clothes and move in with since I have a bigger room." offered Allen.

Neither of them wanted to stay in the room. After Kanda had left, Lavi seemed to have a storm going on over his head. There was nothing but silence in the room as Deak and Allen crept out; Lavi was still drawn into his mind having thoughts about what Kanda had said. To him, it seriously did not seem like Lavi was at fault. How could anyone tell someone they had a twin whom only they could see and no one else? Lavi was determined that it wasn't his fault and that he wouldn't talk to Kanda until he apologised.

The rest of the day went slowly, other than Deak popping in a few times to pick up things that he'd forgotten to take when moving. As the day went on Kanda didn't show up anywhere. This made Lavi wonder if their relationship was actually strong enough with even small problems turning into a spat. He decided liking Kanda was one thing but being in a relationship with him was a whole other thing.

**xXx A/N xXx **

Aah~ YUSH! Finished another chapter this one took months. I thank everyone who's bothered to read this. Plz R&R^^ I also thank "The Princess of Whatever" for always betaing my work ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**xXx Summary xXx  
**Lavi and Kanda aren't getting along well, while on the other hand Deak and Allen are speeding into their relationship.

**xXx A/N xXx  
**Gonna get another chapter done :D Trying hard to finish this story while starting on a million others. Also to all you people out there waiting ofr some smut here it is!

**xXx Disclaimer xXx  
**Sadly I don't own -Man or else…kukuku~ =u=

**Chapter 5**

**- Allen's Room –**

Deak had accustomed himself to Allen's room over the past week. It was a lot of trouble for Deak to go around the order giving all the introductions and explanations to everyone else. He didn't get much time to spend with Allen cause after all the work was done he'd come back to their room and just knock himself out on the bed next to Allen who was already asleep. Whereas little did Deak know Allen was wide awake and waiting for Deak to make the move. After many nights of disappointment Allen wondered if he was hoping to go too quick. This was all a first time for Allen since studying under Martial Cross with harsh conditions he never had a time to get to know anything about love. It wasn't until Allen met Deak had he had the time and ability to actually fall for someone.

Tonight seemed like a night like any other before but this time Allen decided to stay awake in his bed reading hoping that Deak wouldn't be too tired. Deak returned to their shared room as quickly as he possibly could've, it had been a week and there seemed no progress. No matter how eager Deak was to return as soon as he saw that wooden door worry had overcome him. He started to pace around outside wondering if he wanted to take the relationship to the next level too fast. It was a barrier that had to be broken sooner or later to Deak pushed the door abruptly and entered.

Too much of Deak's delight Allen sat there on the bed reading a book, not wearing much other than an oversized shirt. It didn't take long for waves of heat and pain to start emitting from Deak's nether region. Allen looked up to see Deak coming close, the glints of lust in Deak's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Allen. Deep inside Allen knew they finally were going to hit next base. Smiling Allen closed his book and stretched out his arms pulling Deak in for a heated kiss. In response Deak just leaned in deepening the kiss while prodding his tongue again access to Allen's small cavern. Allen tasted of a soft sweetness so addicting that Deak just couldn't let go. Their tongues twirled both eager to explore the hot caverns of the other.

Slowly Deak slipped of Allen's shirt moving his kiss lower into the base of Allen's neck, leaving marks all around Allen's collarbone. Deak had wanted to mark all of Allen claiming his ownership of the boy. Allen felt sensations coming from wherever Deak came in contact with, it didn't help when Allen had an aching hard on which urgently needed attention. Deak smirked as he started rubbing his knee deliberately against Allen's hard on teasing him as he continued to cover Allen's top with hickeys. As much as Deak wanted to spend time teasing Allen he himself had urges as well especially when he just wanted to turn Allen around and fuck him raw. This was obviously not going to happen, Deak left the foreplay and moved lower to begin preparing Allen for the forthcoming actions.

Using his left hand Deak slipped it into the light blue boxers of Allen's while using his other hand to pull the offending boxers off. This action embarrassed Allen a lot as he watched his own hard on spring alive into the air, twitching as he felt Deak's breath on it. He gathered the courage only to open his eyes and see Deak engulf his own cock straight into his mouth sucking softly around the base. This image itself nearly pushed Allen of the edge. While Allen was distracted with the whole blow job Deak had already started to circle his fingers around the puckered hole of Allen's. Deak inserted the first section of his first digit seeing as Allen didn't make much of a reaction he continued on. Allen squirmed a bit feeling odd having Deak's digit inside him but slowly growing use to it. Deak inserted another digit, scissoring loosening Allen's hole up a bit. When the third finger went in Allen felt it, a certain digit brush past a certain spot deep inside. It heightened Allen's senses to their highest, the sensation made his toes curl.

Seeing this reaction Deak knew Allen was done with the prepping. He adjusted so that he was positioned right at Allen's pink hole which now was once again twitching for more. Smirking at Allen started to push in slowly filling Allen to the tip. The dull pain started turning into waves of pain, small tears of pain rolled down Allen's cheek. The pain kept pushing up. Deak pulled out and thrusted back in again setting a steady pace as he felt Allen loosen up a bit. He tried to bring the pace a bit more swiftly and harder.

Both minds blanked out as they concentrated only on the pleasures they were receiving at that moment. Allen needed his release and wanted it now so he clamped down harder on Deak. Receiving this response Deak continued there pace edging both closer to realising. Finally patches of white shot through their minds as Deak hit Allen's prostate as hard as he could. He filled Allen's inside with pure white. Both had fallen into deep slumber after their exhausting activities that caused them to stay up to deep within the night.

**- Lavi's Room -**

Lavi felt bad it was already early morning yet he still hasn't found any rest yet. Lavi was sitting upright in his bed with a troubled look on his face, it felt bad not being able to waltz up to Kanda like he usually did. Their current status was just too rigid and awkward. He decided to just leave it as it was and maybe later on it would turn for the better. Being absolutely unable to find rest Lavi moved off to the library to find peace in the books.

The candle light flickered in the library, in the small corner where Lavi sat reading behind his wall of books. Word after word and book after book Lavi read but even with his Bookman brain had been somewhere else. He could not remember a single letter from the books. Kanda meant practically everything to Lavi he made the Bookman Apprentice feel the human to the very most.

"Why did Kanda have to be so stubborn in his own ways that he have to cause me such unrest. " Though Lavi as he continued to try reading.

Somewhere in between the lines the morning sun rosed as it started to fill the library with light overcoming the candles that started to burn out. Lavi felt the strain in his neck from being in the same position for too long. Time had flew while Lavi spent his time drowning away in the books but reality still hit him hard when he started to subconsciously think about Kanda.

"We were fine together at first so why hand only a little fact turn them into the state we're in now?" Lavi pondered more as he left the library and headed towards his own room. Too tired to think of anything when he reached his own room he just dropped onto his own bed. He finally fell into deep sleep.

**xXx A/N xXx**

Sorry been too busy fixing Ao no Exorcist fanfiction ." Lifee is troublesome as well. Hope everyone enjoyed that I try to keep writing the next chapter. Hopefully Lavi and Kanda would get to do it as well. XD


End file.
